El cielo puede esperar
by ArtemisaXP
Summary: Un momento de felicidad... seguido de una desgracia.


Advertencia: Este es un oneshot alternativo y también es el primero que escribo, espero que les guste. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**El cielo puede esperar **

De entre sus rojizos labios sacó el fino anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante incrustado en él. Miró sorprendida a su prometido quien agarró la lujosa prenda de las temblororsas manos de la bella joven que le había llenado de amor desde el día en que la había conocido. Con un pañuelo blanco limpió los residuos de chocolate que quedaban en el brilloso anillo. Se miraron con amor infinito. La noche era igual de bella y prestaba sus estrellas poco brillosas para el romance. Un trío tocaba sus guitarras para enamorar más a los enamorados y ellos allí en la terraza de aquel restaurante de renombre que estaba alejado de la ciudad, se prometieron para siempre.

- Te haré feliz, ya lo verás.

- Ya soy feliz.

- ¿Qué me haz hecho Akane?

- Es el destino quien nos unió, yo sólo participo en su obra.

- Baila conmigo. - se levantó con lentitud y le tendió suave la mano a aquella bella mujer de traje blanco. Estaba realmente hermosa. El anillo resplandecía en su mano izquierda como hecho a su medida. En cuestión de meses estarían casados y listos para formar una familia. No podía haber más felicidad y dicha en sus juveniles rostros. Baliaban rozando los cuerpos. Unidos en un abrazo y danzando al compás de la suave música romántica del trío.

Arruinando la mágica velada se dejó escuchar un potente trueno en advertencia de que en poco tiempo caería agua del cielo.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos.

- Sólo un poco más. Me gusta estar así contigo.

- No quiero que se arruine mi vestido y mi peinado.

- Te verás igual de bella y un traje blanco mojado significa un regalo del cielo para mí.

- Pervertido.

- Está bien, de todos modos vamos a estar más cómodos en la cama que aquí parados.

- Ranma. - le dio una palmadita en el hombro y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

- Te amo Akane.

- Y yo a ti. - sus labios se unieron en aquella pista de baile frente al trío que tocaba música romántica en el lujoso restaurante. Tan pronto acabó la canción se separaron.

- Espérame en la entrada, tengo que pagar la cuenta.

- Que no se te olvide darle las gracias al chef cariño, su postre fue totalmente excelente.

- Mmmm...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que ya me puedo acostumbrar a eso.

- ¿A qué?

- A que me llames cariño, por supuesto.

- Ve a pagar la cuenta, que va a llover.

Caminaron en diferentes direcciones y como él le había dicho, Akane lo esperó paciente con su fino abrigo de piel de lobo cubriéndole lo que una vez fueron sus desnudos hombros. Miraba su mano varias veces por minuto. Estaba viviendo en una fantasía, o tal vez esto era un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca. Levantó su vista después de ver el anillo por milésima vez y sus ojos marrones resplandecieron de amor al ver a su amado caminando hacia ella.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

- No importa, ya estás aquí conmigo.

- Tengo que pedir el auto al joven del valet.

- Ya lo hice. Aquí están las llaves.

- ¿Quieres conducir?

- No, me duelen los pies.

-Todavía no entiendo el masoquismo de las mujeres. Si saben las consecuencias de usar tacones ¿para qué se los ponen?

- Para lucir bellas para hombres apuestos como tú.

- Tienes un buen punto.

- Toma las llaves.

Salieron del restaurante casi corriendo a causa de la ligera llovizna que caía.

- Que pasen una linda noche.

- Gracias.

Ranma encendió el motor de su negro Mercedes deportivo y salieron del lugar finalmente. El camino a la casa de Akane era un poco largo así que lo mejor sería avanzar antes de que la lluvia fuerte los cogiera a mitad de camino.

- ¿Disfrutaste la noche?

- No pudo haber sido mejor.

- Sería mejor si te quedaras en mi casa.

- ¿En tu mansión¡Mi padre me mataría! No, imposible, además, no tengo cambios de ropa en tu mega-casa.

- ¿Ropa¿Quién la necesita?

- Ranma... tu sabes que yo quiero que eso sea especial.

- Sólo porque vas a estar allí conmigo es especial.

- Ay, que cosas dices.

- La verdad, Akane. Pero no te preocupes, yo esperaré por ti toda la vida y después de la muerte si es necesario.

- Por eso te amo.

La lluvia caía fuerte y las negras nubes ocultaban las pálidas estrellas que fueron testigos de aquel momento de felicidad entre ellos dos. Eran las once de la noche y las calles estaban desiertas. Por lo menos ya habían llegado a la zona urbana donde las carreteras estaban más alumbradas.

- ¿Estás segura que te no te quieres quedar conmigo? Todavía estoy a tiempo de tomar la otra ruta.

- No, Ranma. Ya suficiente es llegar tarde a casa. Ni te imaginas el sermón que voy a tener que aguantar y más largo sería si me quedara en tu mansión.

- Si tú lo dices...

- Pero no te preocupes que pronto no va a haber ser que nos separe.

- Yo nací para estar a tu lado.

- Esperaste mucho desde que naciste para conocerme, puedes esperar unos días más.

- Puedo, pero no quiero.

- No queremos... pero debemos.

- Ok... tú ganas, a tu casa entonces.

- No te pongas así, muy pronto vamos a pasar todas las noches juntos.

- Tienes razón... pronto serán todas.

La luz estaba verde para ellos. Apenas tenía visibilidad a la carretera por culpa del fuerte aguacero que caía. Cruzaban por una intersección cuando una luz blanca cegó a Ranma por unos escasos segundos. Se escuchó una bocina de otro auto y el grito automático de Akane antes de que aquel otro vehículo impactara el Mercedes de Ranma por el lado del conductor. Las bolsas de aire se activaron rápidamente.

Akane abrió lentamente los ojos y allí lo vio, desmayado y ensangrentado. Se alteró y como loca buscó su teléfono celular sintiendo un agudo dolor recorrerle el cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en la mente: "que no se muera". Ni siquiera se había percatado del derramamiento excesivo de lágrimas que empañaban su vista. Estaba desesperada y angustiada. También se desmayó antes de siquiera poder encontrar su teléfono y escuchando las voces de la gente que se acercaba a ver aquel fatal accidente.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia se confundieron con el sonido acelerado del electrocardiograma que marcaba ruidosamente la rapidez de los latidos del corazón. Y allí abrió los ojos una vez más, sentada en aquella silla al lado de la cama de un inconsciente Ranma. Desesperada presionó el botón pegado a la camilla para llamar a las enfermeras.

- ¡Un doctor¡Alguien que busque un doctor, por favor!

Lloraba sin saber que hacer ante la horrible visión de su amado convulsionando en aquella maldita cama de hospital.

- ¡Ranma! - gritó desesperada porque las enfermeras la estaban retirando de la habitación.

- ¡NO¡RANMAAAAA¡SUÉLTAME PERRA! - golpeó a una de las mujeres en la cara y llegaron los enfermeros para sacarla. - ¡NO ME SEPAREN DE ÉL POR FAVOR!

- ¡Señorita, compórtese¡Está usted en un hospital!

- ¡ME IMPORTAN TRES CARAJOS DONDE ESTÉ Y MI PROMETIDO ES EL QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ¡Yo solo quiero estar a su lado!

- Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad para que la saquen del hospital hasta que se calme.

- ¡No, eso no por favor¡Ranma!

- ¡No voy contigo! Ya te lo dije antes.

- Tu tiempo aquí ha terminado.

- No la quiero dejar sola.

- Debes.

- Pero no quiero, no quiero que otro la toque cuando yo no esté para protegerla y cuidarla.

- No puedo regresar sólo. Es mi deber llevarte conmigo.

- Si los ángeles me llevan de la tierra les voy a pedir que me regresen a ella.

- Te espera una mejor vida en el cielo.

- El cielo puede esperar. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Es hermoso el amor que sientes por esa mujer.

- No sé que haría sin ella a mi lado.

- Pierdes una magnífica oportunidad por quedarte a su lado. El cielo es mejor.

- ¿Qué de mejor tendría? Si los ángeles me quisieran llevar seguiría diciendo que no.

- Tarde o temprano ella subirá a tu lado. Ven conmigo, al paraíso.

- ¡No! No podría imaginarme sentado en una nube mirando a otro haciéndola suyo. El paraíso se convertiría en un infierno para mí. ¡Déjame aquí, por favor!

- ¡Es suficiente! - el ángel se acercó nuevamente a Ranma para hacer otro intento de llevárselo al cielo a la fuerza.

- ¡Está convulsionando otra vez, doctor!

- ¡Si, ya lo vi enfermera¡Tomen la duración de la convulsión!

- ¡No me quiero ir! - peleaba por quedarse en aquella cama con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

- No eres mejor que yo. - logró sacar su alma del cuerpo para cruzar por un cálido túnel.

- ¡Lo estamos perdiendo¡Voy con el arresto cardíaco y la respiración artificial!

El doctor colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven Saotome y presionó cinco veces consecutivas antes de darle la respiración artificial.

- No te resistas más. Sé que en el fondo quieres venir a conocer el nuevo mundo que te espera.

- ¡Pero muy en el fondo! Que el cielo se quede esperando porque yo me voy a quedar con Akane.

- ¡Esto no funciona¡Busquen el desfibrilador, voy con los choques eléctricos¡A cincuenta voltios!

El médico puso la máquina al voltaje que exigía el doctor.

- No te vayas por favor. No quiero que seas el primero. 1... 2... 3... - descargó la electricidad en el pecho de Ranma.

- ¿Ves? No hace frío como en el hospital donde estás.

- No quiero estar a... quí

- ¿Que?

- No responde. ¡A cien esta vez!

- Que no quie... ro ¡ay¿que es eso?

- No hagas caso... es en lo que te acostumbras.

- ¡No te vayas¡Maldita sea¡A ciento cincuenta ahora!

- ¿Todavía no entiendes que es mejor aquí arriba?

- Yo no quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar cerca de Akane.

- ¡Ahora!

Ranma corrió al lado contrario de donde el ángel lo quería llevar.

- ¡Oh, no¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!

- ¡Súbelo a doscientos!

- Doctor, ya no se puede hacer nada. Lo hemos perdido.

- ¡Nunca he perdido un paciente y no voy a empezar con este¡Yo soy el doctor aquí¡A doscientos, ahora!

El ángel se acercaba más y Ranma no quería mirar atrás por temor a ver como era alcanzado. Recibió un impulso que lo hizo correr más rápido.

- ¡No te vayas!

Logró salir del túnel oscuro y no volvió a ver o escuchar al ángel o a alguien.

- ¡Felicidades!

- Yo sabía que él no se me podía escapar. Después de todo para esto me pagan. Y para terminar con todo esto, creo que hay alguien ansiosa por noticias.

Se quitó los guantes de látex y se lavó las manos con jabón anti-bacterial. Cogió una pequeña toalla blanca y se secó sus ásperas manos aparentando indiferencia por la angustia de Akane en la sala de esperas.

Lloraba sin consuelo frente a desconocidos que la miraban con lástima y por ellos mismos.

- La familia del Sr. Saotome.

- ¡Yo soy!

- Hicimos lo que pudimos pero...

- ¡No, por favor¡Dígame que está bien!

- A eso iba señorita. Hicimos lo que pudimos pero no va a recuperar la conciencia hasta dentro de unos días. Va a estar veinte y cuatro horas bajo observación, aquellas convulsiones no son normales pero si todo continúa bien, será transferido de inmediato a un cuarto normal para que reciba visitas.

Akane se desmayó sobre los brazos del doctor después de sufrir el susto de su vida por las primeras palabras del joven y su actitud pesimista al dar la noticia.

- Deberías de dejar esa mala costumbre. Algún día vas a matar a alguien con tus estupideces.

- ¡Ah, vamos! No le pasó nada ¿o sí? Solo se desmayó porque está cansada.

Rostros de desaprobación fueron dirigidos al joven doctor.

- Ok, no me miren así. Que la acuesten en una camilla al lado de su prometido. Cortesía de la casa.

- Esto no es un bar.

- Tú sólo llévala.

Se cubrió los ojos después de despertar en una fría e incómoda cama y sentir la blanca luz sobre su vista. ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué había pasado? Dolorosas imágenes del accidente ahogaron su mente de angustia. Miró a todas partes tratando de reconocer el lugar. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba Ranma con un vendaje en la cabeza y una fina sábana blanca cubriéndolo hasta el cuello. Le dolió ver el suero inyectado en su mano izquierda y todas las máquinas que lo monitoreaban. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Lágrimas de felicidad caían de su juvenil rostro. ¡Estaba vivo! Besó sus labios y se alejó al sentir la frialdad de los mismos. Lloró desesperada. ¡No estarían pasando por esto si ella hubiera accedido a quedarse con él¡Todo era su maldita culpa y la del idiota que se pasó la luz roja¡No se lo perdonaría!

Los días pasaban lentos y Akane Tendo ya era conocida por los doctores y el personal de aquel hospital privado. Nunca habían visto a alguien tan joven y comprometido con un familiar como aquella ojerosa joven. Lo bañaba, le cambiaba la sábana de la cama, le cambiaba los pañales con el sonrojo y la vergüenza siempre presentes y hasta le afeitaba la barba y el bigote. Era una mujer dedicada ¡y ni siquiera estaban casados! Además de que le ahorraba esos trabajos a las cansadas enfermeras. Era de todos saber que lloraba por las noches, oraba y le pedía a su prometido que abriera los ojos con ansiedad en su apagada voz. ¡Que le diera una señal de vida! No quería conformarse con sólo verlo respirar.

- Todo va a estar bien. - le aseguraba ella pero sabiendo que él no oía una palabra de lo que ella le decía. Akane no sabía que más hacer y por eso ella oraba. Día y noche rogaba por la recuperación de su prometido en una pequeña capilla del hospital. Estaba viviendo en la peor de las miserias y si eso era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya.

Dos meses pasaron y él no despertaba. Akane salió a rezar con un solo pensamiento en mente: "todo va a salir bien".

- No pido más que la recuperación de mi prometido. - lloró pero ninguna lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Ya habían caído más lágrimas de las que tenía.

- No llores más.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Cuál es el uso de hacerlo¿Qué vas a lograr con llorar además de ponerte fea?

- Es la única forma que encuentro para desahogarme.

- ¿No crees que es mejor sonreír?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una forma de expresar felicidad.

- ¿De qué debería estar feliz?

- De qué tu prometido está vivo y que pronto va a despertar.

- ¿Por qué alimentas mi esperanza?

- ¿Por qué haz perdido la fe? No te dejes caer.

- Eso intento.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- Eso quiero creer.

- Eso debes creer.

- Todavía no le he dado las gracias por dejar a mi esposo con vida.

- ¿Esposo? Yo pensé que eran sólo prometidos.

- Hoy era nuestra boda.

- Espero que me invites a la recepción.

- Si es que él se despierta lo invitaré a la ceremonia en la iglesia.

- No hay por qué ser pesimistas. Estoy seguro de que despertará tarde o temprano, no por nada me hizo gastar enormes cantidades de electricidad. Me van a rebajar el sueldo.

- Jajajaja. ¡Que cosas dice!

- ¿Ves? Ya está usted curada también. Soy el mejor doctor no lo pueden negar.

- Gracias por todo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, ahora si me disculpa tengo un paciente esperando por un transplante de riñón.

- Por favor, que mi presencia no le detenga.

Minutos después salió de la capilla y se dirigió al cuarto de Ranma. Entró lista y llena de renovadas energías para afeitar la creciente barba de su amado y allí estaba él. Con sus bellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par y mirándola con todo el amor contenido en aquellos meses de inconsciencia. No habló, sólo la miró y aún así fue más que suficiente para decirle cuánto la amaba y quería estar con ella por el resto de sus días en la tierra.

**Fin **

_Artemisa_: Estaba desesperada por escribir un oneshot y aquí lo tienen. Es el primero que escribo y espero que no sea el último. Me gustó escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. Gracias a mis queridos amigos de FFE, si no fuera por ustedes este fic no hubiese llegado al Portal ni a y a ustedes por leer. Espero como siempre sus comentarios.

R&R


End file.
